From here to eternity sequel to tired of dancing
by mmeeaa
Summary: Sequel to tired of dancing


Sequel to tired of dancing

FROM HERE TO ETERNITY

DISCLAIMERS- I have no rights to WW character or NBC.

Iowa Holiday Inn

The Next Morning

Donna woke up wondering if it had all been a dream, but then she realized it wasn't Josh and she had said the things that they needed to hear from one and another to begin mending their relationship and start a new chapter together as a couple.

Josh was ready to start the day he didn't know what the day would bring because like the White House the campaign trail was full of surprises. When he stepped out of his hotel and the first person he saw was Donna he knew the day would be good.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Good Morning.'' She smiled back.

"I was wondering what your evening plans were?"

"Um I am going to be back here at about nine and then we leave to go back to New Hampshire in the morning." She replied.

"Ok well maybe I will see you around nine." He said backing away from her.

"Yeah maybe you will." She said quietly as she watched him leave.

He turned away from her and she looked down to look in her purse for her ID badge. "And Donna…." "Yes?" "I love you." He said as he backed on the elevator and then the doors shut. Donna stood and looked at the door a little bit longer with what she could only imagine was the goofiest schoolgirl grin on her face.

Santos Camper

"Josh are we going to be done early enough so I can have a nice dinner with my wife?" Matt asked.

"Yes, we shall be done by six."

"Josh I may slip into your room and steal your mattress tonight." Mrs. Santos commented.

"Why do you say that m'am?"

"You look really rested and content." She replied.

"Or he could just be a man who just fell in love; everyone told me the same things after I met youlove can do strange and wonderful things to a man." Matt suggested.

Josh stayed silent but his smile spoke volumes as Matt gave his wife a knowing look.

When six o'clock rolled around Josh wasted no time doing all he had to make sure everything was ready for his night with Donna.

Holiday Inn 9:00

Donna wanted to get changed she wasn't sure if she had time before Josh would arrive at her door if he was going to come at all he did say 'maybe'. She arrived at her door and heard Yo Yo Ma streaming through the door. 'What the hell?' she thought. She opened the door to see candles lit and white rose petals scattered on the floor. She was so shocked by her surroundings that she didn't even see Josh standing in a tux and watching her.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered.

"Josh…when you tell a girl 'maybe' you really out do yourself." Donna commented.

"I wanted tonight to be special for us and with the little amount of resources I have in Iowa this is the best I could think of for a special evening."

"This is absolutely perfect." She smiled.

"I am glad you like it." He said handing her a glass of champagne.

"I kind of wanted to change though, I have been in these clothes for 16 hours and I am getting a little sick of them."

"Ah yes I thought you might feel that way so why don't you go change into what I put in the bathroom for you to slip into."

Donna went into the bathroom and was delighted to see a gorgeous backless white silk dress that crisscrossed at the small of her back making an X.

She changed into the dress and put her hair in a loose knot at the base of her neck; she put on some perfume and was ready to rejoin Josh in the other room.

Josh was sitting with his back to Donna as reentered the room.

"Ahem."

He turned and he felt his breath catch in his throat. "Wow, Donna you look amazing."

"Well I don't think I mentioned this earlier but you look pretty good yourself." She said moving towards him as he stood.

"Why thank you Miss Moss." He then wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Josh, what are we going to do?"

"Well I was thinking eat, dance, and just overall enjoy each others company."

"No, no not tonight… I mean what we are going to do about us. You work for Santos, I work for Russell. How are we going to a relationship when were on opposing teams and apart for weeks at a time?"

"It's not going to be easy but if there is anyone I would want to have to work at a relationship with, it's you. Donna, I am in love with you. In all my years on this earth this is a first for me. Women have come and gone, but you have always been there which makes me love you all the more. I have never loved someone like I love you and there never will be another. So yes it's going to be hard but nothing that is worth anything in life is ever easy. We can do this."

"Josh I love you too. I have for a long time and I think that's what scares me. I love you so much that I don't know what I would do if this didn't work out. I do know this, I have faith in you and if you think we can do this than I am not going to worry about it. Because you are the most passionate person I know and when you say something is going to work I trust it will."

"Plus, normally people don't back away when their bound for eternity with their soul mate.''

"What are you trying to get at Josh?"

"Marry me, tonight. You've never looked more beautiful and I don't want to wait years to be joined for eternity. Hell, I don't even want to wait weeks."

He went down on his knee and pulled out a platinum band with a oval shaped diamond it was simple but exquisite. It reminded her of one time on the campaign so many years ago when her and Josh were walking around New York. When they walked past Tiffany & Co. Donna saw a ring much like the one Josh was holding before her. She remembered mentioning to him that the ring in the window was her dream ring,

"Wow, Josh! The ring is spectacular."

"It was the ring in the window; I went back and bought it. I didn't know why but I knew that this ring was going to be the one I slipped on my future wife's finger. I guess it was my subconscious's way of tell me that we were destined to be together. I always keep it with me since . I wasn't sure if tonight was going to be the night I asked you but I knew it wasn't ever going to be something I planned because I sure as hell never planned on falling this hard for anyone"

"Josh there is something I have to do."

"Donna I will never stop you from doing the things you want and need to do in your life. I just want to be the man who has the privilege to lay beside you at night from now until eternity."

Before Josh knew it Donna's lip's were on his and for the first time in his life he felt the puzzles of his life fall into place; because no matter what happened in politics he was going to be okay he had Donna and she had him. Nothing else mattered.

_Donna and Josh flew to Hawaii that night and were married by the ocean at sunrise. Together from here to eternity._


End file.
